New Animals at Central Park Zoo
by penguinsfan19
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally finished, but so is my first fanfiction Tear . I would love to get some more reviews, so PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Worlds collide

It's morning in Central Park Zoo, the penguins are practicing with their combat skills. All of them karate- chopping and kicking twelve bowling ball pins that had a ninja face on each pin. But while they continue with their training, a girl with gray angel like wings is fighting a masked, muscular man on a hover board. The girl's name was Sam Logan and she was the Lead Guardian of the Guardians of the Infinite Worlds. On the first day of high school, Sam and her three friends Jonah, Layla, and Erika became the Guardians of the Infinite Worlds. Sam got the power to control water and air that day, while Erika had gotten the power over fire, Jonah has the ability to turn into and has the powers of a dragon, and Layla has the power over earth. Sam also is the key to magnifying the group's powers with the Heart of Millennia. The villain Sam was fighting is named Devlin, the leader of a group that is trying to eliminate any magical person or creature, even regular people who believe in magic, which they call themselves the Destroyers.

"Give up Guardian and just give me the Heart of Millennia!" Devlin shouted at the girl fluttering across from him.

"You wish Devlin; you really think I am that stupid!" Sam yelled as she put her hands in front of her getting ready to attack.

"Ha, you think you are going to defeat me again, but this time I shall win this fight because I am getting quite tired of you and your friends beating me." Devlin muttered.

"Yeah, and I feel so sorry for you." Sam said with a little bit of wit.

"And before I defeat once again… hey Sam, have you defeated Devlin again yet?" A male voice replied from a walkie- talkie that was strapped to Sam's left dark blue boot as she spoke.

"No, not yet Jonah, but I was getting to that." Sam groaned a reply into the walkie- talkie.

"When did you guardians get magical walkie- talkies for your missions?" Devlin questioned Sam as she continued to talk into the dark blue colored box that was sparkling in Sam's left hand.

"We bought them the last time we were in the Magical Bazaar… wait, why am I telling you this?" Sam muttered with a confused look on her face as she stared back at Devlin.

"I don't know, but I'm getting sick of talking or listening to my enemies talk to each other." Devlin answered her with a dull expression on his face.

"Let's get it started then, Heart of Millennia, bring the other three Guardians to this…" Sam shouted as Devlin shot green beam from his dark red and black staff.

The beam hit Sam square in the chest, knocking her out and she started to fall towards the ground. The walkie- talkie slipped from her left hand as she continued to fall towards a pool of water. The walkie- talkie landed next to a penguin with a scar on his face.

"Huh?" Rico gasped as he looked at the box with an antenna sticking out of the top.

"What is it, Rico?" Skipper asked.

"It looks like a walkie- talkie with a strange sparkle to it, Skipper." Kowalski replied as he and Private waddled over to stand by Rico and Skipper.

"But how did get here?" Private said, looking stunned.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Skipper answered in a stern tone.

Suddenly the four penguins heard a loud splash that came from behind them. Private rushed toward the edge of the top of their HQ and saw a large object at the bottom of pool.

"Guys, there is a large object resting at the bottom of the pool!" Private yelled to the others.

"Boys, Operation Retrieve Large Object is a go!" Skipper ordered to the others.

Each of the penguins jumped into the water and swam to the bottom of the pool. All shocked to see that an adult sized girl with wings was at the bottom. All of them grabbed one of the girl's legs or arms and dragged her toward the human sized door at the back of their HQ. The penguins, out of breath, as they released the girl from their grip. They stood staring at the girl before them in complete silence, but Private was the first to break that silence.

"Skipper, how did this girl fall into our pool?" Private asked the lead penguin.

"I haven't the faintest, but Kowalski do you have an idea?" Skipper suggested as he looked at the tall penguin next to him.

"Well, noting that she has wings and is unconscious, she was flying and got hit by something that knocked her out." Kowalski answered.

"Great theory, Kowalski, but will not truly know until she wakes up." Skipper signed.

"What do we do now, Skipper? Private squeaked.

"We wait, Private." Skipper replied.

While the penguins waited for Sam to come to, her friend Jonah had just appeared in the middle of the Lemurs' habitat. Layla appeared suddenly in the Chimps' habitat and Erika made a big splash into the Otter pool of that habitat.

"Did I land in a zoo, that's odd cause I do not see Sam anywhere?" Jonah thought to himself as he looked around.

"Who the heck are you?" a tall lemur with some sort of crown on his head asked Jonah.

"I'm Jonah... wait a second, did i just hear you speak and I answered your question!" Jonah replied with a very shocked look on his face.

"Yes, animals can talk too, silly human." the lemur signed.

"Who are you guys, then?" Jonah said as he looked at the three lemurs in front of him.

"I am King Julien and this is Maurice and..." Julien answered as pointed to each of the lemurs as he said their names with his finger stopping in front of small lemur with huge eyes.

"That would be Mort, your majesty." Maurice whispered.

"Ok, now that is settled, how did you get here Jonah?" Julien asked.

"It is complicated, but I was teleported here by my friend Sam." Jonah explained in a simple answer.

"Do you, Jonah have a magic of some sort." Julien questioned Jonah.

"Yes." Jonah whispered but hestitating.

Across the way in the Chimp Habitat, Layla surprised the two male chimps when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"AAARGH!" the chimp with brownish red hair screeched.

"Who the dickens are you?" a chimp with a British accent replied as he helped Layla off of the ground.

"Layla and you can talk, also your names are." Layla said.

"I'm Mason and this is Phil, but he is mute and I interpret for him." Mason stated to Layla.

"Nice to meet you and have you two seen a blonde haired girl, possibly one that has gray wings attached to her back." Layla explained to the two chimps.

"No, sorry." Mason whispered in a sad tone.

"Thanks for your help guys." Layla grinned as she walked toward the gate.

But suddenly she fell to the ground and fainted. The same thing had happened to Jonah and Erika. The lemurs, chimps, and Marlene the otter were all concerned for their new friends and as they waited for them to wake up and come out of it.


	2. ahh, we have been turned into animals

The four penguins heard the girl make a low groan as she started to stir and as Sam opened her eyes, she saw four penguins staring at her with looks of worry on their faces. While Sam began to sit up, a penguin with a flat head waddled towards her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the small penguin asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sam muttered.

"I'm surprised." the penguin replied as he continued to look at Sam.

"Why, I' m just a human." Sam said calmly.

"Yes, a normal human that has incredible power and was not freaked out when she heard a penguin talking to her, the name's Skipper and yours." Skipper grinned as Sam stared at him.

"Uh, Well, I guess I am used to hearing magical animals, so why not regular animals and I'm Sam." Sam answered.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Private." Private squeaked with much greeting as he and the two others walked toward her and Skipper.

"I'm Kowalski and this is Rico, a penguin of few words." Kowalski said.

"Pleasure to meet all of you and you guys probably want some of your questions answered." Sam replied.

"It's uncanny that you realized that, unless you can read minds." Skipper stated with a stern look at Sam.

"No, I can't read minds, but my friend Erika can." Sam giggled.

"Okay, first off, why were you in the skies above us? Skipper asked Sam.

"I was fighting one of guardians' villains, his name is Devlin." Sam answered

"I am guessing you would be one of the guardians you mentioned." Kowalski suggested.

"Yes, I am the guardian of water and air, also the leader of the small group." Sam said with a calm tone.

"How many other guardians are there, exactly?" Kowalski questioned her as the others turned to Sam.

"Three, their names are Jonah, Erika, and Layla." Sam replied.

"What do you four protect?" Kowalski asked Sam with much curiosity.

"The Earth and the rest of the worlds in the universe." Sam answered.

"Wait a minute, there are more living civilizations than just on Earth." Skipper cried in total shock.

"Yes." Sam sighed.

"Are you and your friends always in your guardian forms?" Private squeaked as he got knocked over by Sam's right wing.

"Sorry Private and most of the time my friends and I look like any regular teenager." Sam grinned as she helped Private to his feet.

"Hold on, the protectors of universe are just a couple of high school kids." Skipper and Kowalski shouted, sounding stunned.

"Yeah, but we were chosen by a guy named Argos and didn't have much of a choice." Sam muttered as the Heart of Millennia came out of her right hand.

"What is that, Sam?" Private stuttered as he pointed his flipper at the object floating above Sam's right hand.

"This is the Heart of Millennia, a magical object that transforms the guardians and makes their powers stronger." Sam replied as she watched the Heart of Millennia start to glow.

Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski watched as the Heart of Millennia enveloped Sam in an intense blue- silver light. In couple of seconds, Sam was just any other blonde haired teenage girl with blue hazel eyes(in guardian form they are ocean blue). But suddenly, the Heart of Millennia glowed again and another intense light surrounded Sam. The light only lasted for second and when the penguins boys saw Sam, she was definitely different.

"Great smoked salmon!" Skipper screamed in shock as he and the others looked at their new friend.

"What's wrong!" Sam exclaimed as she stared at the penguins' shocked faces.

"YOU HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A PENGUIN!" Kowalski yelled to Sam as turned to a mirror that was across the room and saw a penguin looking back at her.

"AHHH, IT'S TRUE, BUT HOW AND WHY?" Sam screeched.

"Not sure." Private, Skipper, and Kowalski replied, still in shock.

"Nuh uh." Rico muttered.

"Sam, have you or any of the guardians gone to a world and change into the creatures that live there?" Kowalski asked her as he tried to wrap his head around the recent event.

"No, this is the first time. " Sam whispered, now sounding curious to Kowalski's explanation and then the five them heard a voice that sounded like it came from nowhere.

"What was that." Private squeaked, looking worried.

"I do not know... Sam, are you there?" a male voice said, sounding frantic as Sam spoke.

The voice was coming from behind Rico and there on the penguins' small worktable was Sam's blue sparkling walkie talkie. Sam waddled over to it quickly, picked it up, and spoke into it.

"Jonah, can you hear me?" Sam shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Loud and clear, are you alright?" Jonah answered.

"Where are you, Layla, and Erika at?'' Sam asked him into the walkie talkie.

"I am in the Lemur Habitat, while Layla and Erika are in the Chimp and Otter Habitats of the Central Park Zoo." Jonah replied.

"I'm in the Penguin Habitat at the Central Park Zoo, I didn't know the Heart actually teleported you guys here because I knocked out by a beam from Devlin's staff." Sam explained into the talkie.

"That's great, but something strange has happened, so can you come meet us in front of the Chimp Habitat." Jonah whispered.

"Sure." Sam said.

Sam turned to the penguins and followed them out of the fish bowl entrance of their HQ. They swam toward the gate that surrounded their habitat and climbed it. Then the five of them slid on their bellies toward the Chimp Habitat and the four penguins slid to a stop in front of a small group, but Sam continued to slide and knocked over a Lemur with dark brown hair.

"Uh, I need work on stopping when I belly slide." Sam groaned.

"Sam, you have been turned into a penguin." the dark brown Lemur chuckled as he stared her.

"And you've been turned into a Lemur, Jonah." Sam smirked.

"Yeah, me and Erika have been turned into a Otter and Chimp!" Layla shouted as Sam and Jonah looked at her in Chimp form.

"Chill Layla, I hear something." Jonah whispered as he looked up toward the sky.

Jonah saw a guy on a hover board, floating just a few feet above the group. The guy looking down at the zoo and in his hand was some kind of tracking device. The group of animals watched as he scratched his head in confusion and flew away from the zoo on his hover board.

"Who was that." Julien said, appearing uninterested.

"That was our enemy Devlin, Julien." Jonah muttered.

"Well, it looks like we are going to be here for awhile." Sam groaned.

"But he left, his search is over." Private explained.

"Knowing our enemy, he will be back and will bring his clan with him." Layla replied with a slump.


	3. Ah, life in the zoo

A few days have passed since the Guardians and Animals at the Central Park Zoo had witnessed the strange event of each Guardian turning into an animal at the zoo. All the zoo animals had welcomed their new friends with open arms or flippers.

At 7:30 in the morning, The Lemurs were waiting for the zoo to open and eating some fruit. The chimps were still sleeping in their habitat, while Erika and Marlene were talking about the boys in the zoo. And as always the penguins were doing their morning drills.

"Okay boys and Sam, I think we have done enough drills for today." Skipper announced to the four penguins in front of him.

"Yay!" the four penguins cheered.

"Now on to combat practice." Skipper said to his team.

"Why, Skipper?" Private asked his leader.

"I want see how good Sam is in combat." Skipper replied as he stared at Sam with a grin.

"Alright, let's get started then." Sam smiled at the four penguin boys.

"But no powers, Sam." Skipper smirked back at her.

"Wasn't planning on using them." Sam shrugged as she got into a fighting stance.

"Alright on my mark, 1 2 3!" Skipper ordered as he and the others jumped into air, trying to penguin pile on Sam.

Sam watched as the four male penguins jumped through the air to try to pile on top of her. Thinking quickly, Sam rolled to her right and stood up just in time to see Skipper, Rico, Private, and Kowalski pile on top of each other. Sam waddled over to the four penguin boys to help untangle themselves from each other. Skipper was at the bottom of the penguin pile as Sam reached out to grab his flipper with hers. Skipper gladly took it , but as he stood up he flipped Sam over him and watched her land on her stomach.

"One thing to remember, never help your enemy when their down." Skipper muttered as he turned to face Sam, who was still on the ground.

"I will keep that in mind." Sam said as she twisted her body around, knocking Skipper off his feet and making him land on his back.

"Another thing to remember is always to expect the unexpected." Skipper groaned as he rolled on his belly to stand back up.

"That was a giveaway." Sam snickered.

"Rico, surprise me." Skipper ordered as he turned to Rico.

Rico threw up a bomb and rolled toward Sam, but Sam moved swiftly out of its way and watched it fall into the pool. Realizing the attempt was a failure, the five penguins started into a huge fight with their flippers. Sam blocked every one of the four penguins blows until she felt somthing slam right into her legs and knocked her over on her stomach. Then suddenly, Sam felt a large amount of weight on her back as she realized the four boy penguins had piled on her back. Struggling to break free, Sam managed to roll to her left and heard three splashes. Sam peered over the edge of the HQ and saw Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico swimming in the pool below. Only seeing three male penguins, Sam turned her head to the left and saw Private coming to sit down next to her. Private and Sam looked down toward Skipper, waiting for his reply.

"Alright guys, Combat Practice is over for today." Skipper answered as he, Kowalski, and Rico jumped out of the pool and came to sit down beside Sam and Private.

"We didn't hurt you, did we, Sam?" Kowalski asked her.

"No, but you guys aren't hurt, right?" Sam replied as she looked at the four penguin boys.

"No, but you are really good at combat, Sam." Skipper, Kowalski, and Private commented.

"Ah, huh." Rico piped.

"Thanks, guys!" Sam exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the Lemur Habitat.

"What the heck are those silly penguins trying to do to the new female penguin?" King Julien muttered as watched the previous penguin combat practice through his binoculars.

"Hey, that female penguin is my friend!" Jonah yelled at Julien as jumped up from his relaxed position and stood to look at the Penguins' Habitat.

"Then, what are they doing to your friend; uh, what is her name, again?" King Julien asked as he continued to stare at the Penguin Habitat.

"The penguins are just doing their regular morning drills, Your Majesty, and her name is Sam." Maurice answered promptly to King Julien before Jonah could utter a word.

"You're so crazy, Maurice; the silly penguins don't do those moves every morning." King Julien laughed at Maurice.

"Well, if it is just combat practice, Sam should be fine." Jonah replied with a grin.

"What makes you say that, Jonah?" Mort squeaked as he came walking toward the three tall lemurs.

"Sam is tough and very quick." Jonah said simply.

"He's right." Maurice suggested as he remembered how Sam had dodged the four penguins just they were about to pile onto her.

The Lemurs continued to talk amongst each other, totally oblivious to a small animal entering their habitat. It was Sam, she had quickly waddled over to the four Lemurs.

"Hey, guys!" Sam shouted with excitement in her voice.

"Ahh, it is true, the new penguin is very quick!" King Julien exclaimed with total surprise in his voice and expression.

"Told you so, hey Sam." Jonah chuckled as he stared at the three freaked out lemurs beside him.

"Hello Sam and Jonah, no one tells the King "Told you so"." Maurice said as he stared at Sam and then to Jonah.

"Okay, hold on, what are you guys talking about?" Sam replied with a little bit of confusion in her voice.

"We were talking about the combat drill you were in with the other penguins and how good you are in combat." Jonah explained to Sam.

"Oh." Sam grinned with a little pink in her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Skipper was doing a penguin head count, but realized that there were only four penguins. He stood beside the little work table and pondered on where Sam could be.

"Where is Sam, boys?" Skipper asked them.

"Sam went to see Jonah before the zoo opens, Skipper." Private replied to his leader.

"That's right, wow am I losing it today." Skipper sighed as he returned to his ship in a bottle.

"Huh, that's funny." Kowalski muttered suddenly.

"Wha" Rico uttered to Kowalski.

"The zoo should have opened already." Kowalski answered.

Suddenly the fish bowl hatch opened and a voice called down to the four of them.

"Hey, you guys coming up, the zoo is open and we are getting visitors." Sam shouted to the four penguin boys as she stood in front of the hatch.

"On our way, Sam." Skipper's reply echoed up through the hole of the hatch.

The five penguins lined up next to each other just as their first visitors came up to the gate.

"Alright team, let's give the humans some extra cute and cuddly today!" Skipper spoke as he looked at his team.

Instantly, Sam and Rico jumped into the pool, heading near the bottom and turned as they sped up toward surface. Flying through the air for a few seconds until the two of them landed back into the pool with a splash. Meanwhile, Kowalski and Skipper were floating on their backs near the edge of the HQ and Private was doing a little jig on the top of the HQ. Rico and Sam appeared as they lifted Kowalski into the air, holding his feet with their flippers.

"I think they are going reward us, Skipper." Private cheered.

"Can not argue with that logic, Private." Skipper replied to Private in agreement.

While in the Lemur Habitat,

"No, why does it have to be the silly penguins' feeding time!" King Julien exclaimed.

"What does the penguins' feeding time have anything to do with you, Julien?" Jonah asked the stressed lemur king with a dull tone.

"It has everything to do with me cause they eat things that have a stink to them." King Julien answered.

"Do you mean the fish?" Jonah said with a brow cocked.

"Yes, the smelly fish." King Julien muttered.

"Oh come on, the fish doesn't smell that bad!" Jonah yelled back with a retort.

"Uh, yes they do." King Julien argued.

While King Julien and Jonah continued to argue about the smell of fish. But in the Otter Habitat, Marlene and Erika were entertaining a couple of visitors when two new visitors walked over from the Penguin Habitat to theirs. In an instant, Erika realized who these two guests were and quickly walked over to Marlene.

"We have a couple of the guardians' enemies visiting us." Erika whispered in a low tone as stood and waved along with Marlene.

"Where!" Marlene muttered in shock.

"The blonde haired girl and black haired guy in the back." Erika said with a grim expression.

"But what… wait a second; I can hear what they are saying." Marlene replied before Erika interrupted her.

"What is the plan, master?" the girl spoke in a whisper.

"We will come back here with the others after sunset." The guy murmured to her.

"Will we capture or destroy the guardians?" the girl answered.

"We will destroy them once and for all." the guy declared in a soft mutter as the two of them left for the zoo exit.

"What did they say?" Marlene asked Erika as the two of them watched the guardians' two enemies walk away.

"They plan come with other members in their clan and destroy me, along with the other guardians." Erika snickered.

"And if that is how they want to play, we will have a plan that is better than their own." Erika smirked.

"We will need the help of the three other guardians and any zoo animal who wants to help." Marlene suggested.

"Great idea Marlene, now when does the zoo close today." Erika grinned.

"4:00pm and once those gates close, we will make a plan." Marlene muttered, sounding a little devious.


	4. The Plan

Once the people had left the zoo for the day, which included Alice the zookeeper, Marlene and Erika walked out of the Otter Habitat to gather the chimps and Lemurs. The group of zoo animals then headed to the Penguin Habitat. Marlene slammed the door to the Penguins' HQ wide open and stared at the penguin group as they turned their attention to the small mass of their zoo pals in the doorway of the HQ.

"A simple knock would have done just fine, Marlene." Jonah replied with a sigh.

"What, I consider a slam a knock." Marlene said as she turned to face Jonah with her hands on her hips.

"Right." Jonah shrugged.

"What, are you guys trying to take out our door?" Skipper sighed with a hint of sarcastism.

"Oh no, we would never do anything like that." Marlene answered, sounding a little irritated by Skipper's comment.

"I was joking, Marlene." Skipper explained.

"Oh right, I knew that." Marlene muttered as her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Ok, if you two love birds are finished, is there a reason for storming into the HQ." Private and Sam said together as they looked from Skipper and Marlene to the group of zoo animals still standing in the doorway.

"Devlin is going to bring the rest of the Destroyers here tonight to finish us off for once and for all." Erika replied in a dull tone.

"Yes, there was a reason for barging in on you five." Marlene growled in retort to Sam and Private, but totally oblivious to Erika's answer.

"And Marlene and I are not love birds!" Skipper stated with a sense a surprise as he stared at Sam and Private, who was also unaware of the recent conversation.

"And I am sorry for slamming your door open." Marlene apologized as glimpsed at her friends who had blank stares on their faces because of her and Skipper's cluelessness.

"We already know that you slammed the door by accident, Marlene." Jonah explained clamly.

"Plus, nothing couldn't knock down our steel enforced door, especially a slam from a small mammal." Kowalski whispered.

"But, Roger the Alligator took out the door once." Private remained Kowalski.

"But, I said slams from small mammals." Kowalski whined back in argument.

"A Chainsaw could probably cut the door down." Jonah said.

"I guess, but..." Kowalski muttered until Sam interrupted him.

"What about Rico's Flamethrower?" Sam questioned him.

"Yes, but most of Rico's weapons could eliminate that door." Kowalski answered as he made his own theory wrong.

" I, your beloved King Julien, command you all to stop talking about doors and get on with the reason we are here!" Julien yawned as he grew uninterested with the door theory.

"Right, so Devlin is up to his same tactics to destroy us, again, is he." Sam replied in a stern tone that shocked the zoo animals, but sounded familiar to the three animals who were the three guardians that completed the group of four guardians.

"The female penguin sounds like the bossy penguin." Julien whispered to Maurice as laid his elbows on top of Skipper's head.

"Do you mind!" Skipper said, sounding quite irritated as turned to Julien.

"Yes I do mind, silly penguin." Julien replied as he and Skipper looked at each other in a faceoff.

"Enough, we need to make our plan, remember!" Sam fumed at the two, shocking the two of them with her tone.

"Right, the two of us will shut up now." Julien and Skipper muttered with a sense of shock in their voices.

"Ok, Does anyone have any suggestions on how we are going to defeat Devlin and his gang?" Sam asked the group as stared into some clueless looks on the faces of her new animal friends and her best friends.

"We wait here and attack them by surprise." Marlene spoke up.

"It would not be much of a surprise attack if all of us came out of this Habitat." Jonah explained. "But we could have a surprise attack along with something else."

"What about having the enemy capture a couple of us." Private uttered as the rest of the group turned in his direction.

"That's stock raving mad, Private!" Skipper yelled.

"It may be insane, but we have defeated Devlin and his gang in the past with that idea." Sam answered.

"What!" the zoo animals' voices echoed through the HQ as set their eyes upon Sam and the rest of the guardians.

"No way, that has worked." Kowalski and Skipper shouted.

"It has and most of the time Sam has been our decoy." Erika stated.

"But why, Sam?" Marlene gasped.

"Devlin has always wanted the key to our source of power." Layla explained.

"And Sam is the guardian that holds the responsibility of carrying that source." Erika replied as she finished Layla's sentence.

"Do you four mean the Heart of Millennia?" Kowalski questioned the group of guardians.

"Yes." all the guardians spoke in unison.

"So, the plan is to have a surprise attack after our decoys get captured by Devlin and his followers, it's risky and dangerous, I like it." Skipper uttered.

"And the first decoy has to be Sam because Devlin and his crazy hunters are only here to look for her by thinking she has not left the zoo yet." Jonah pondered as he spoke to the group of animals.

"Jonah, Erika, and Layla cannot be decoys." Sam spoke with a determined grin.

"Why." Marlene and the Lemurs asked her.

"We want to make the enemy think that Jonah, Layla, and Erika never got here." Skipper suggested.

"Exactly." Sam grinned.

"Now, should we have just one other decoy or two?" Private questioned the group.

"Who votes one other decoy along with Sam." Skipper spoke to the group as he watched only one hand go up, which was Julien's.

"Ok, and two decoys?" Skipper whispered as he saw every animal hand go up in the air, except Julien's. "Two decoys it is then, you've been outvoted Ringtail."

"What, a king cannot be outvoted!" Julien hollered.

"Alright, who wants to be a decoy." Sam asked the group in an enthusiastic tone.

"Oh, I will." Mort cheered as raised his arm into the air with a swift motion.

"Okay, all we need is one more." Jonah muttered.

"I'll do it!" Marlene yelled as the group stared at her.

"But Marlene, what if you get hurt!" Skipper shouted in disappointment.

"Oh, come on Skipper, like I haven't seen you four do something that could be dangerous." Marlene retorted back at Skipper.

"She's got you there, Skipper." Private whispered to Skipper.

"Alright, now what is the plan to keep the element of surprise on our side." Skipper asked as he turned toward Sam as looked back at him with a determined smirk.

"The rest of you are going to attack Devlin and his crew without being seen." Sam grinned.

"But how are we going to do that?" Kowalski and Maurice muttered at the same time.

"I'm going to use the Heart of Millennia to make you guys invisible." Sam replied behind a wide grin.

"Is that possible?" Kowalski and Skipper wondered.

"Yes, it is possible and we have done it many times." Erika answered the two of them.

"I think Erika just read our minds, Skipper." Kowalski whispered to Skipper.

"I, concur." Skipper whispered back to Kowalski.

"So, that is the plan or do we need to cover anything else?" King Julien yawned with uninterest.

"How long should the attack team wait after our decoys have been captured?" Private squeaked.

"Great question, Private." Sam stated.

"The attack should be at least half an hour after our decoys have been captured." Skipper suggested to the group.

"sounds good!" Jonah spoke.

"Perfect timing." the others shouted.

"Wait a minute, when is Devlin and the rest of the clan coming here?" Sam piped over the continuous chat of the others.

"Devlin told his apprentice that they would return once it was dark." Erika answered.

"What time is it now?" Jonah inquired.

"It is 6:30PM." Private replied.

"And it becomes dark at 7:30 in the middle of June." Kowalski explained.

"Well, it looks like we need to get you guys ready for your surprise attack." Layla smiled at the penguins, Julien, Maurice, Mason, and Phil.

"Okay, now hold still and remind silent." Sam spoke calmly to the group as the Heart came out of her left flipper.

In an instant, Sam's eyes closed and blinding bluish white light consumed the penguins, chimps, the three guardians, Julien, and Maurice. When the light was gone, Sam opened her eyes and saw no one in front of her. Sam turned to see Mort and Marlene standing beside her in some sort of shock. Marlene stood perfectly still with her mouth agape and Mort was in tears.

"Where's King Julien?" Mort cried.

"I'm over here, silly Mort." King Julien sighed.

"Where is here?" Mort said in confusion.

"The invisibility trick must have worked after all." Kowalski replied, sounding surprised.

"Excellent, but how can we see each other?" Skipper's voice spoke as if it was coming from nowhere.

"We never figured that out, at least not yet." Jonah muttered.

"The invisibility trick worked and now we need to get into the different parts of the zoo." Sam told the group, both visible and invisible.

"Right, where will we go?" Private's voice asked.

"How about the chimp, lemur, and otter habitats." Layla's voice called out in suggestion.

"Great places, near the entrance of zoo and easy to get out of." a number of voices answered.

"And the groups?" Maurice's voice bellowed.

"Two groups of four and one group of three." Skipper's voice stated.

"You guys choose the groups." Sam muttered.

Sam, Mort, Marlene waited for the others to choose the animals in their group. A couple minutes later, Skipper's voice spoke out from somewhere in the HQ and he told Sam the groups, while Mort and Marlene just listened. The first group consisted of Skipper, Kowalski, and Layla; Group two was Rico, Julien, Maurice, and Jonah, while the third group included Erika, Phil, Mason, and Private. Skipper also announced where each group was going to be, which group one had the otter habitat, group two in the lemur habitat, and with group three residing in the chimp habitat.

"Alright, lets get to our places, Devlin and company are going to be here in thirty minutes!" Sam said with a determined look on her face.

"What are three going to do, then?" Private's voice asked Sam as the HQ's hatch opened.

"We are going to take a little walk around the zoo and accidently run into the enemy." Sam shrugged.

"Well, good luck you three." Private's voice echoed into the HQ as he closed the hatch.

"Mort, Marlene are you two ready to go." Sam replied.

"Yes, lets get these punks out of our zoo." Marlene growled with determination.

"How about you, Mort." Sam questioned the little sad-eyed lemur.

"Yay, we're going to be captured!" Mort exclaimed in excitement.

"I'd take that as a yes." Sam and Marlene giggled.

"Lets go and beat Devlin!" Sam cheered as she climbed up to open the fishbowl hatch with Mort and Marlene climbong up behind her.


	5. the battle and end

Devlin peered through the entrance gate of the Central Park Zoo. He saw nothing, but calm habitats and heard only the sound of jungle noises coming from the loud speakers. His teammates stared at him, waiting for his command to get into action. Turning his back to the zoo's front gate, he faced the twenty mass clan of muscular men and women he brought with him. His apprentice, whose destroyers' name was Destra, stood beside him, awaiting for his speech of inspiration ( And yes, even Villians need speeches of inspiration).

"Destroyers, our time to annihilate those troublesome guardians has come!" Devlin shouted with excitement to the rest of the clan.

"And who will be the first guardian to fall in defeat!" Destra yelled to the others in a sudden outspoken voice as she watch the clan members cheer.

"The lead guardian!" the crowd of destroyers screamed with joy at the top of their lungs.

"Quiet, All of you!" Devlin hollered at the roaring members of his clan.

"But sir, don't you want the lead guardian to be killed?" a male destroyer at the left end of the front row asked his commander.

"Yes Destroyer Marsh, I want to see the lead guardian dead, but only by me." Devlin explained as he tried to keep his temper relaxed.

"So, the three other guardians will be battling with us?" Destroyer Marsh replied.

"Exactly, but make those three cannot help their precious leader and friend." Devlin spoke to the group.

"Understood Commander Devlin, sir and shall we do now sir!" the destroyer members shouted as they waited for an order.

"Blast the gates down!" Devlin ordered his team as watched them power up their staffs and point them at the gates.

In the Otter Habitat, Kowalski was staring at the wristwatch that human Layla was wearing when she fall into the Chimp Habitat about six days ago. Skipper was pacing around with a coffee cup in his flipper, quickly stirring the cup's contents with a fish. Layla looked up at Skipper, noticing his on edge signs as she walked over to comfort him.

"Skipper, it's alright, everything's going to be fine." Layla said as she tried to cheered Skipper up.

"But what if one of us gets hurt, please tell me none of our friends are going to be hurt in this?" Skipper replied in a sad tone.

"Skipper, I promise that none of our friends are going to be hurt." Layla whispered.

"Alright then, lets get ready... AHHH!" Skipper uttered before being knocked on the cold ground by a violent shake.

"What in the name of Albert Einstein was that?" Kowalski shouted in skock.

"I do not know, but we should check it out." Layla replied with a slightly dark tone in her voice.

Layla led the way out of the inner part of the Otter Habitat with Skipper and Kowalski right behind her. Once outside, the three of them started to climb to the top of Otter Habitat and walked to the edge to sit down. They looked down to see no reflection of themselves in the pond water below as a nearby lamp post light reflected off of the water. Kowalski pulled his binoculars from around his neck and looked through them as he turned his head to all the places in the zoo. Skipper and Layla watched as Kowalski looked through the binoculars and stopped turning as he focused his attention on the entrance of the zoo. Skipper and Layla stared at Kowalski for an answer, but just received a look of shock from him. Skipper grabbed the binoculars from Kowalski to see what had made one of his soldiers so shocked and scared. Skipper put down the binoculars next to him and walked over to whisper something to Layla.

"Uh Layla, Does your enemy Devlin usually have big, muscular humans who carry staffs with him?" Skipper asked her with an unsettling tone in his voice.

"Usually, yes." Layla sighed.

"Well, they are here and they just destroyed the zoo's entrance gates." Kowalski stammered as he watched Layla pick up the binoculars next to Skipper in a swift motion.

"Oh man, I hope Sam, Mort, and Marlene are ready for this." Layla thought as she looked at Devlin and twenty other members of the Destroyers through the binoculars.

Meanwhile on the other side of zoo, Sam, Mort, and Marlene were sitting down in front of the old Lion Habitat. Sam knew that Devlin and some of the Destroyers were here, she had heard the boom of the gates being blasted down by the energy beams that came out of the Destroyers' staffs. When the gates crashed onto the brick walkway of the entrance, they made the the ground throughout the zoo shake violently. Sam had been knocked off balance by the shake, then her face was pushed into the brick as Mort and Marlene piled on top of her when they lost their balance. Suddenly, Sam heard some footsteps making their way towards the spot and turned to Marlene and Mort as she motioned them to follow her with her head. The three of them ran to the nearest Habitat, Which was Roger the Alligator's Habitat and hid inside his sleeping area.

"Hey, guys!" Roger replied as he saw Sam, Marlene, and Mort come in the entrance.

"Hi, Roger." Marlene and Sam huffed as they tried to get a chance to breathe.

"Why are you guys so out of breath?" Roger asked them.

"We heard footsteps and ran to nearest habitat." Sam explained.

"I see." Roger answered as he looked at the three of them.

"I'm going to see if they're gone." Mort exclaimed.

"Wait Mort, you cannot go alone." Marlene stated to Mort as she blocked him from going to the entrance.

"Fine go with me then." Mort squeaked.

"Sure, We will see you in a couple minutes Sam." Marlene muttered to Sam as she went toward the entrance with Mort.

"Yes." Sam said quickly as she watched the two of them leave.

"Sam, what is going on?" Roger asked her.

"A lot of violence, Roger." Sam sighed as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"I hate violence." Roger whispered.

"AHHHHH!" a couple of voices screamed from outside the cave.

"Oh no, Marlene, Mort; you stay here Roger and I will save Mort and Marlene!" Sam ordered as she ran out of the cave.

Sam ran as fast as her penguin feet could go to get to the guys who took Mort and Marlene. Sam's face had a dark and angry look to it as Marlene stared back at her new friend who was trying as hard as she could to rescue her and Mort. Suddenly, Marlene saw a tall figure step right in front of Sam and knew by each of guardians' descriptions that this guy was Devlin. Devlin picked Sam up by her head and glared at her with greedy filled eyes, Sam just gave him an evil look. Sam tried to wiggle free from Devlin's grip, but it was an epic failure, so she bit him on the nose as she hung on for dear life. After a few seconds of wretching pain, Devlin grabbed Sam off of his nose and threw her into a nearby habitat. Skipper and Kowalski flipped off the edge on top of the Otter Habitat after Sam had been thrown and jumped into the pond to get Sam. But to their surprise, Sam was conscious and in her guardian form, also looking pretty angry as she swam up to the surface with them. When the three of them jumped out of the pond, Sam stared sternly at Devlin who was walking toward the entrance to rejoin with the other Destroyers. From the Otter Habitat, Skipper, Layla, Sam, and Kowalski heard cheering as Devlin told them that he had gotten rid of the lead guardian.

"I feel sorry to break the news to them." Sam snickered to the others.

"Ahh, they will get over it." Skipper's voice replied quietly.

"You guys think it is time to get them out of here." Layla's voice whispered.

"Definitely." Kowalski's voice spoke in agreement.

Layla went the pond's edge and started to slap the water in a repeated motion to alert the others to start moving. Sam climbed over the fence that surounded the Otter Habitat and leaned against it. A few seconds later, Sam heard Skipper's voice as it whispered from the ground beside her as his voice told her that the zoo animals were ready. Sam thanked him for the intell and looked straight at the back of Devlin's head. Then a voice spoke to Sam,

"Sam, wouldn't it be kind of hard to dodge the enemy if we are invisible?" the voice whispered.

"Who said that because it is a great idea?" Sam asked the ground as she turned around.

"No one said... Sam turn around!" Skipper's voice cried from nowhere.

Sam quickly turned on the spot and ended up being face to face with Devlin. His eyes looked shocked, but angry as well as he stared at Sam. Sam looked slightly downward and saw that Devlin was about to blast a beam at her from his staff. The staff released purple colored energy beam within seconds and hit Sam in the stomach, making her fly back and landing right on her back. Suddenly, Devlin saw that he and Sam were surrounded by some of the zoo's small animals, he watched in horror as a penguin with a sort of cuteness to him helped Sam off the ground. Sam stared at Devlin with a snicker and replied.

"You always have to take a cheap shot, don't you." Sam smirked as she straighten her back, her eyes coming to Devlin's eye level.

"Yes I do and how are you still alive?" Devlin asked.

"You threw me into a pond and penguins can swim!" Sam shouted in a wisecrack remark.

"Ugh, you teen heroes and your annoying witty remarks." Devlin muttered under his breath.

"And why did a couple of your goons nab Marlene and Mort!" Sam yelled suddenly as she pointed a finger at Devlin.

"To get to you, of course." Devlin hissed, his voice sounding ice cold that made shivers go down Sam and the animals' backs.

"This guy is deranged." Mason replied in a creeped out tone.

"Who said that?" Devlin uttered in surprise and confusion as he looked at all the animals around the zoo.

"Does it really matter?" Sam said grimly.

"Well, it was hurtful." Devlin stated softly.

"No, what is hurtful is you trying to destroy everyone and everything my friends and I care about!" Sam exclaimed in anger.

"I wasn't going to destroy any of your animal pals in the zoo, just you and my goons are going to take down your guardian friends." Devlin laughed at Sam.

"How do you know they are here cause for all you know they could still be in our world." Sam growled as her temper started to rise.

"I know they are here because each of you guardians have symbol that represents your power." Devlin said with an evil snicker.

"That can't be true!" Sam shouted in shock.

"If you don't believe me, turn into a penguin and find out for yourself." Devlin sighed with an evil snicker still spread across his face.

Sam concentrated hard and within a few minutes she was in her penguin form again. For several minutes, Sam searched in a frantic motion of turns and twists to find her symbol of power. But did not find anything until she raised her left flipper a little. Skipper quickly waddled over to Sam and whispered something in her earhole. Instantly, Sam raised her left flipper into the air and stared in shock as she saw a patch of white plumage that was in the shape of a circle with an ocean wave and several wind currents in the circle. Devlin loomed over Sam and started into a fit of cruel laughter. Sam stared at Devlin with a grim and intense look and then made a sudden jump at him, knocking him to the ground. In the one minute, Sam was a penguin and in the next she was in her guardian form, rustling with Devlin on the ground. The zoo animals watched in awe as they continuously stared at Sam and Devlin wrestling with each other on the ground in front of them. They watched as Sam pinned Devlin down with a gentle breeze of air, then Sam turned her head toward Skipper and her guardians friends to told them to take the rest of the Destroyers, while she dealt with Devlin. Skipper and guardians nodded in agreement as they turned their heads to the rest of the animal group to start their attack. Devlin's eyes watched in utter horror as the zoo animals ran towards his warriors and in a desperate attempt to shout a warning to them, but Sam covered his mouth with her right hand. But in the attempt of keeping Devlin quiet, Sam lost her concentration of pinning him down. Devlin flashed Sam a crooked grin before shoving her into a nearby brench. Sam groaned in pain as she rubbed the bump that was forming on the side of her head when her head struck home with the brench. Rolling over on her stomach, Sam quinted through her tear filled eyes from the terrible pain of her head. Suddenly, Sam felt as if her hair being was ripped out of her scalp and in a second Sam's eyes met Devlin's.

"I'm going to kill you tonight, Samantha Logan." Devlin muttered darkly.

"I don't think you are, Devlin." Sam whispered with her head slightly lowered as she looked at the ground.

"And why is that?" Devlin laughed evilly.

"You have never seen what my powers look like when I am really angry." Sam replied in a stern and dark tone as she raised her head to stare at Devlin.

"Oh, please." Devlin sighed in a uncaring yawn.

"Fine, but you will be sorry!" Sam shouted with determination and anger in her voice.

In an instant, Sam fired a strong blast of light blue energy toward Devlin, but Devlin moved just in time to avoid being hit. Devlin shot purple colored energy beam at Sam in anger, but Sam got out of the beam's way with ease. The two of them remained in a stalemate for several minutes, but then Sam made a giant gust of wind and blew Devlin a few feet away from her. Devlin crashed onto the hard ground, as he stood up he noticed that he was right in the middle of a battle between his followers and the zoo animals. Devlin looked around, but everything was a blur as something passed by him at a fast speed. Sam continued to run through the fighting animals and people until she reached Mort and Marlene, who were being guarded by Devlin's apprentice, Destra.

"You are alive, but how?" Destra gasped as she stared at Sam.

"You can be informed by Devlin later, now just let Mort and Marlene go." Sam ordered Destra in a dark tone.

"You will have fight me first, guardian." Destra shouted as she faced off against Sam.

"With pleasure." Sam replied in a stern tone.

Destra started to power up her staff, but a gust of wind released it from her grasp and into Sam' s right hand. Sam looked at the staff with a wide grin on her face and slammed the blaster end onto the ground. Destra stared endlessly at the mass of metal pieces that once was the blasting end of her staff. Suddenly, a strong stream of water hit Destra right in the chest and a couple seconds later gust of wind hit her. Destra tried to move, but couldn't and as she looked up at Sam, she had noticed that Sam was giggling.

"Why can't I move?" Destra asked Sam in snarl.

"I trapped you in a block of ice." Sam answered, still sounding amused.

"What you going to do to me, now." Destra whispered as Sam walked closer to her.

"Open up a dimensional doorway and throw you in." Sam sighed as she opened left hand, revealing the Heart of Millennia.

"But where will the dimensional doorway take me!" Destra squeaked as she tried to remain calm and demanding.

"The dimension we live in, of course, and rest of the Destroyers are going with you." Sam replied as she pointed the Heart at the zoo's entrance wall.

"But how are you going to do that?" Destra muttered in shock as a dimensional doorway appeared to the right of her.

"Force them to leave." Sam said as she lifted Destra and threw her in the dimensional doorway.

"Hey Sam, still tied up over here." Marlene stated in a irritated tone.

"On my way." Sam uttered as she walked over to Marlene and Mort, who were still tied to a lamp post.

Thanks, Sam." Marlene piped as Sam untied the last knot that kept Mort and her pinned to the lamp post.

"No problem, now hold on to Mort." Sam exclaimed.

"Hold on to Mort, why, exactly?" Marlene stammered in surprise as Sam grabbed her by the waist and took off into the air .

"Why are we flying over the battle, shouldn't we be fighting in it?" Marlene shouted as her ears filled with the sound of flapping wings and gusts of wind.

"We need to find Devlin, he is the only one that can stop his followers from attacking." Sam yelled to Marlene as she spotted Devlin sitting on a brench, watching the battle.

"You need to call off your followers, Devlin!" Sam explained to Devlin as she landed a few inches from where he was sitting.

"If you call off the zoo animals!" Deviln replied.

"I can do that and will guys go back to our dimension peacefully or by force." Sam asked Devlin, who looked winded.

"We will go peacefully, but how are my team and I going to get back to our dimension?" Devlin inquired to Sam.

"I have made a doorway back to our dimension and Destra already there." Sam answered.

"Oh, right." Devlin muttered to himself.

"What do we do now, guys?" Marlene replied as turned from Devlin (who had jumped at the sound of a voice coming from an otter) to Sam.

"Did that otter just talk?" Devlin cried out.

"Yes and you should be used to hearing talking animals, you hunt enough of them." Sam sighed.

"Right, what is the plan then?" Devlin said.

"No wonder I beat you alot, I actually come up with plans." Sam muttered to herself.

"I like a good plan!" Mort squeaked with joy.

"Okay, the plan is to tell everyone to stop fighting at the same time and pretend that I am a ghost." Sam explained to her enemy and her new animal friends.

"That is it, that is your plan and why are we going to pretend that you are a ghost!" Devlin laughed.

"You told you followers that you killed me!" Sam shouted at him.

"I did not say that and your plan is dumb!" Devlin retorted.

"Fine, let's hear your idea for a plan, go on." Sam replied with sarcastic tone of voice.

"I don't have one and how can you make plans under pressure!" Devlin groaned as he rubbed his head, trying to find an answer.

"Of course and I am used to making plans under pressure." Sam stated.

"Alright, we will go with your plan." Devlin whispered in defeat.

Sam and Devlin walked toward the mass of fighting people and animals. The two of them watched for a few seconds as the battle raged on and in an instant, Sam saw Rico and Private taking down the Destroyer named Marsh by tying a rope around his ankles. Sam stepped up to the edge of the battlefield with Devlin beside her and yelled as loud as they could.

"Everyone stop with your endless fighting right now!" Sam and Devlin yelled at the of their lungs.

"Thanks for telling us, we were starting to get pretty tired, Commander Devlin." a destroyer named Knife spoke.

"They call you, Commander." Sam whispered in Devlin's ear.

"Yes, they do." Devlin hissed to Sam without turning his head.

"Uh Commander, why is the Lead Guardian standing next to you when you told us that she was dead." Destroyer Marsh replied.

"What the Lead Guardian is not beside me." Devlin replied, sounding totally confused.

"But she just whispered something in your ear, Commander." Destroyer Knife stammered.

"No she didn't." Devlin said in a flat tone.

"How can you not hear or see her?" Destroyer Marsh yelled.

"I do not see the Lead Guardian, now will you guys stop acting crazy!" Devlin shouted at his followers.

"That could only mean that the Lead Guardian is haunting us!" the group of Destroyers screamed.

"This is true, I have come back to haunt all of you Destroyers." Sam said in creepy and soft voice.

"Please, don't haunt us, we were not the ones who killed you!" all the Destroyers pleaded.

"I won't as long as you do what I say." Sam commanded.

"We will." the Destroyers cried.

"Now, go through the swirling door behind you and it will lead you home, but go through only a couple people at a time!" Sam's voice boomed.

"Okay, lets get out of here!" the Destroyers shouted as they ran through the dimensional doorway in pairs, leaving Devlin to travel through on his own.

Sam opened her left hand and the Heart of Millennia closed the doorway. The animals gathered around at Sam's feet and gave her praise for the accomplishment. But as soon the zoo animals stopped with applauds, Sam was turning into a penguin.

"I'm a penguin, again." Sam replied.

"Yeah, but for some reason, we never transformed into our human forms." Jonah sighed.

"Maybe, the Heart of Millennia is telling you four something." Maurice answered.

"It is a possibility." Layla stated.

"Or maybe it is just that you four want to stay here longer." Private squeaked.

"I think that is it." Kowalski explained.

"Would you guys like to stay here for the summer?" Skipper asked Sam, Jonah, Layla, and Erika.

"That sounds great, what do you guys think." Sam exclaimed as she turned to her three best friends.

"Sounds good to us!" Jonah, Layla, and Erika replied.

"Excellente." Skipper said.

"uh, Huh." Rico uttered.

"Yay, new teammate." Private and Kowalski shouted with enthusiasm.

"Awesome, girlfriends to talk to!" Marlene screeched with excitement.

"Yes, a new servant to tend to my every need." King Julien chuckled to himself.

"Actually someone new to talk to." Maurice and Mason muttered to themselves.

The End


End file.
